школа Shinobi
by Musa-sama
Summary: U.A Uma escola normal,metodos de ensinos direfentes e alunos diferentes,é assim com a escola школа Shinobi,e como surgi,as brigas,tapas,beijos no meio disso tudo so acompanhando para saber então o que esta esperando review são bem vindas
1. Acordando pessoal dia de aula

**Disclaimer**

_Naruto não me pertence e tambem não quero ele quero o resto,o Neji,o Kiba,o Haku,o Itachi,o Gaara e é claro o Sasuke-kun esse ninguem tasca xD_

**Casais**

_SasuXSaku InoXGaara TemaXShika NaruXHina TenXNeji KanXOC_

_**N/A**: nome da fic é em russo e significa escola do Shinobi havera mais adiante outras palavras em russo e japonês espero que vocês não tenham problema_

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

**школа Shinobi **

**1-Acordando pessoal dia de aula**

**Casa dos Yamanaka**

Primeiro dia de aula,para alunos do primeiro ano no colegial tempo de conhecer gente nova,estudar,aprender e se divertir varios alunos ficam ansiosos nessa época acordam cedo so para chegar na escola primeiro e pegar um bom lugar no fundo da sala,é mas entre esses alunos que acordam cedo não se incluem a jovem Yamanaka.

Inoshi-Ino,acorda anda você esta atrasada de novo

Ino acorda sobressaltada com essa simples palavra faz 4 anos que não chega a tempo no colegio e parece que não sera hoje que isso mudara.

Levanta e se dirige ao armario,pega seu Sera Fuku(Sao os uniformes usados pelos estudantes do ensino fundamental e medio no Japaognt demorei uma hora pra acha isso no meu dicionario de japones mole não)se vesti amarra seus sedosos cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo alto pega seu fichario amarelo da Mei lin(CCS) e se dirigi a cosinha la pega seu sanduiche ja pronto e corre literalmente a escola enquanto devora seu sanduiche misto(presunto e queijo xD).

**Casa das Haruno**

Umi(mãe da Sakura)(Mar)-Tori querido a Sakura ja levanto?

Tori(pai da Sakura)(Passaro)-Não ainda esta durmindo por que?

Umi-Ela tem escola hoje.

Tori-Mas falta 2 horas pra escola.

Umi-Chame-a mesmo assim

Tori-Hai

Ele sobe as escadas e para em frente ao quarto da filha.

Tori-Florzinha,acorda colegio

Sakura abre a porta e aparece ja vestida de uniforme e o cabelos curtos rosados molhado.

Sakura-Ja estou pronta pai,ja chamou o Touya?(sim pode parecer copia/plagio mas não é como disse estou com meu dicionario aberto e vi que touya é flor de pessego então fica legal cerejeira e pessego mas não é plagio ok?)

Tori-Não sua mãe disse que ele não tem aula hoje.

Agora eles ja estavam descendo as escadas.

Sakura-Que moleza essa escola dele nunca vi numa segunda não ter aula.

Tori-Não fale assim mocinha,hoje não tem aula pois é o aniversario da escola e ele não gosta de festa.

Sakura-Certo certo,Ohayou Mamy

Umi-Yo filha senta ai,fiz seu pequeno-almoço(não liguem pra isso é que to lendo muita fic de HP do portugal então da nisso) favorito

Sakura-Oba Panquecas.

**Rua Tooku Tora(Acho que não existe essa rua fui eu que inventei)**

Em meio a essa rua uma garota de cabelos castanhos atado em 2 coques laterais e olhos da mesma cor,andava de Skate nem se importando com as pessoas que passavam ou que ela atrapelava sem querer.

_"Como sera essa nova escola,aff que saco é muito ruim mudar de cidade não conhece ninguem,e essas pessoas ate parecem que nunca viram um skate,espero que essa escola tenha algumas aulas extra-curriculares,espero que tenha aulas de arco e flecha não que eu precise mas houvi dizer que essa escola vai ser inaugurada esse ano resumindo não sei nada sobre ela aff seja o kami-sama quiser ou não?"_

Em meios a esses pensamentos nem um pouco produtivos bateu em algo ou alguem levantou o resto é concerteza era algo,mesmo ela não prestando atenção tinha certeza que o lugar desse poste não era ali ou era vai saber,recolheu o Skate é melhor ir a pé não estava atrasada e impede de ocorrer outros acidentes indesejados com postes mal-amados(xD)

**Mansão Hyuuga**

Hanabi estava sala lendo seu livro favorito Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fenix pela quarta vez quando seu amado pai aparece

Hiashi-Filha,chame a Hinata e o Neji que o café ja sera servido

Hanabi-Sim pai!

Hanabi seguiu ate o quarto do primo e bateu 3 vezes logo ele não apareceu e o silencio reinava so sendo quebrado pelos roncos do Hyuuga que ava para ouvir de tão baixo que estava(u.u)

Hanabi-Primo levanta o café vai ser servido e você vai se atrasar para a escola AGORA

Neji-Certo.Somente foi ouvida a voz rouca e abafada do genio dos Hyuuga.

A Hyuuga mais nova seguiu ao quarto da irmã

Hanabi-Hinata-chan,levanta ja!

Hinata-Ta bom

Hanabi continuou seu caminho e voltou a sua poltrona ja que a garota não ia a sua escola hoje afinal festa é pra idiota preferiria ler do que ficar pulando que nem um sonso.Ao fundo escutava o radio de sua irmã finalmente ela acordou por inteiro

**Quarto Hinata**

Hanabi-Hinata-chan,levanta ja!

Ouviu as palavras da irmã na porta levantou-se pegou o uniforme azul da "школа shinobi" e colcou em cima da cama agora ja arrumada e foi ao banheiro,depois de um banho relaxante de banheira pensando em diversas coisas decidiu seu objetivo esse ano não ia mais ficar acanhada quando visse seu vizinho não ia corar nem gaguejar ia realmente se mostrar,ligou o som ja colocando seu CD novo do U2 e se vestiu daqui a pouco o Neji aparece aqui dando o segundo sinal pra ir tomar café era sempre assim,era considerada a fracassada timida da familia podia ter as melhores notas no colegio,mas não tinha como hobby ler e escrever como Hanabi ou arco e flecha como Neji preferia ficar no quarto escutando musica e pensando sempre no seu vizinho loiro que era neto do prefeito.

Neji-Hinata-sama o café esta servido

"_Segundo sinal vamos"_pega seu fichario do Sesshoumaru(gnt ele não é um gato,adolo tipo vilão bonzinho,se da pra considera assim,pois não acho que alguem que protege a rin como ele é mal mas deixando inu de lado e voltando a fic) e desce para tomar café como disse esse ano ia ser muito diferente pelo menos pra ela.

**Casa no Sabaku**

Dentro da mansão ocorria um tipo de guerra nesse momento sim uma guerra mas para ver quem iria fazer o Café.

Kankurou-Gaara hoje é você que faz o café,nem tente me enrolar.Disse exasperado

Gaara-Cala boca baka,eu acho que o sol de ontem frito seus poucos neurônios pois eu fiz o jantar ontem.

Kankurou-O quê?Mas a Temari disse que...

Gaara-Ela te engano-disse com um sorrisinho sarcastico-Onde ela esta?

Kankurou-Tomando banho,como ela faz isso é a quarta vez esse mês-Disse se dirigindo a cozinha como sempre a Temari fugiu do seu dever e ele como foi burro de acredita ia pagar o pato,marreco,ganso ou o que seja,mas deu tempo de ouvir a resposta do ruivo.

Gaara-Como ela fa isso?Do mesmo jeito que eu-Deu pra perceber o tom sarcastico e superior na voz,conserteza tendo 2 irmãos assim ele estava perdido.

**Em um dos Banheiros da Casa,Mas Precisamente no Quarto de uma Loira**

Uma garota loira de cabelos tamanho medio,saia do banheiro era seu primeiro dia de aula e tinha começado muito bem,hoje era seu dia de fazer o café mas tinha dado um jeito dizendo para seu irmão do meio que era Gaara quem tinha que fazer a essa hora ja deveria ter descubrido mas não se importava sempre dava um jeito de escapa das broncas do irmão mesmo que tenha que bancar uma de irmã mais velha coisa que não se importava alias,era divertido ver seus dois irmãos mais novos se corroerem de raiva tinha que agradece ao papai por ter deixado eles a seu cuidado ate que voltassem,colocou seu uniforme de sua escola nova,teve que sair da ultima ja que não a aceitaram pelo numero de adevertencia e suspensões,ora ninguem manda querer canta-la e aquelas garotas que queriam brigar pois batera nos seus "namorados" como elas o denominaram a se soubessem o motivo que eles foram parar no hospital.

Seguiu as escadas ja dava para sentir o cheiro do bacon,por isso sempre enganava o kankurou ele cozinhava melhor,ta certo que o gaara não cai nessa desculpa fiada que não era sua ves mas se desse uma amaçada de contar as fugas do irmão denoite para o pai concerteza ele cederia,foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz do irmão mais novo.

Gaara-Anda Temari,quero ir cedo para escola pra conhece minha sala.

Temari-Ok,não precisa levantar a voz comigo senão...

Gaara-Ta ta,que mulher chata.

Kankurou-Esquece Gaara,eu soube pelo um amigo de um amigo meu que é vizinho do neto da diretora(xD) dessa escola que nós não termos turmas,apenas decidiram para que ano vocês iram.

Temari-Como assim,eu vou para o terceiro e o Gaara para o primeiro,e tu o segundo.

Gaara-Kankurou explique-se?Falou com uma voz arrastada e mais fria que normalmente usada somente quando estava curioso

Kankurou-Não sei,foi so isso que ele disse,de qualquer jeito nós logo saberemos vamos tomar café.

* * *

**N/A: Yo Minna-san u.u**

Gnt essa fic tinha parado na parte da Ino resumindo nem começado mas euzinha esperta como sou depois de uma semana sem ideia sentei na frente do PC fique a tarde toda sem ler uma fic se quer isso é muito grave pois agora tenho uns 13 caps novos de fics pra ler e mais outras fics que bote nos meus favoritos que não li ainda tudo pois me veio a ideia pra continuar a fic perdi meu sabado mais digo vlw escrevi consegui terminar esse e escrevi mais 2 resumindo to relaxada por enquanto mas o que acharam ai so esta o começo que é como elas acordaram,tomaram café e foram a escola a escola no proximo cap,não percam vou deixar um gostinho do proximo cap pra vocês

_Hinata-uhm,ah quase esqueço,sasuke-kun essa é Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke-Oi.Disse friamente e arrastado

Sakura que ate agora estava em transe com a beleza do garoto,corou um pouco mas ninguem pecebeu.

Sakura-Oi...?

Sasuke-Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura-Ah sim

Sasuke-Ta Hinata-chan,vou indo cuida das nossas coisas,e sem mais brincadeiras com nossas coisas.

Sasuke largou as bolsas que estava segurando ao lado de Hinata,e seguiu ate onde o grupo se encontrava.

Sakura-Ele é..-Disse suspirando

Hinata-Lindo,gostoso,tudo de bom?

Sakura-Maravilhoso-Falou corando

**Então co****mentem e não percam o proximo capitulo "Escola Esquisita",estarei esperando review.**

** Como sempre vamos falar sobre minhas outras fics:**

Ferias,acampamento igual a muita confusao

**Final de ano,chegou as ferias Temari,Hinata,Tenten,Sakura,Ino e Minako organizam um tipo de acampamento,muita confusao casais novos,romance e comedia entrem no meu mundo de confusao.Casais varios12**

Corpo Escultural

**Varios casais,principal Hinata e Sasuke,intrigas,festas,confusoes, e é claro varias(os) modelos para embelezar a fic**

Encontrei o Amor

**Hinata lembra do dia em que foi marcado por ser o mais triste e tambem o mais feliz e chega a conclusao que encontrou o amorFluffykibaXhinata**

Festa do Pijama

**Tenten,Ino,Sakura,Hinata fazem uma reuniao na mansão hyuuga para se declararem pra seus amores sera que elas vao conseguir e qual sera a reaçao deles entre e confiraOneshotShikaxIno,NaruxHina,TenxNeji**

One shots of Naruto

**Noite Selada****  
**

**O plano para derrotar Orochimaru foi um sucesso graças a ajuda de Uchiha Sasuke e a Hokage para comemorar a vitoria esta planejou uma festival,Temari caminhando pelo festival se pergunta por que não consegue se declarar como os outros mas talves o dia chegouOne ShotTemariXShika**

**Kakashi-Sensei**

**Um dia normal em Konoha,passaros voando,comerciantes abrindo suas lojas,shinobis indo para suas missoes realmente estava um dia normal a nao ser pelo simples fato de Kakashi chegar na hora,Naruto estar pensativo,Sakura durmindo e Sasuke ainda nao tinha chegado resumindo nao estava nada normal.O que acontece quando Kakashi manda Sakura buscar o Uchiha em sua casa muito mas o que de ler por sim mesmoOne ShotSasuXsaku**

Ai esta pessoal deem uma olhada tem pra todos os gostos e bjokas review se não o segundo cap nunka vai vir e quem comentar ganhar o kit completo de shinobis de konoha e com e se comentar em uma das minhas one dizendo que ja comentou aqui você recebe o boneco do Gaara e da Temari tabem então aproveitem os bonecos Naruto's são oferecimentos de:

M.J.H.M.K.M. Company

Agencia de Modelo Corpo Escultural

школа Shinobi****

E

Musa Jesy Hyuuga Midorikawa Kyoyama Malfoy xD


	2. Escola Esquisita

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto-kun não me pertence pertence tudo ao grande Kishimoto-sensei,ta mais fala ele não esteressa nem um pouco não quando tem opções como shika-kun,sasuke-kun,gaara-kun,kiba-kun,neji-kun,Itachi-kun,kabuto-kun,shino-kun...Não concordam**

**Casais-No começo iria fazer os normais mas agora mudei de ideia so descobriram mais tarde

* * *

**Boa leitura

**

* * *

**

**Na Escola**

**2-Escola esquisita**

Cerca de mil alunos estavam esperando no portão de entrada,parecia que o professor que iria abrir a escola estava atrasado,todos ja estavam impaciente,mas um grito se fez ouvir mais alto,quando ela ia gritar com quem tinha gritado em seu ouvido se virou e viu que era era sua vizinha mas precisamente esposa do prefeito,Hime Tsunade.

Tsunade-Calem a boca.Ela repetiu-Como o professor de Historia Hatake Kakashi que iria abrir a escola esta atrasado"_como sempre" _eu irei abrir a vocês,mas quero silencio absoluto enquanto me seguem rumo ao salão principal onde sera decidida suas turmas e casa.Ouvindo o murmuro ela continuou-Sei que não entendem mas logo vão entender.

O silencio reino mesmo que em pensamentos todos estavam se perguntando com assim,turma,casa,e o que Tsunade estava fazendo ali?Esses pensamentos tambem estavam na Hyuuga enquanto seguia a fila de alunos que seguiam Tsunade,claro que com um olho na fila e outro procurando seu tão amado vizinho que nem sabia o nome.

No salão principal que tinha 3 mesas gigantescas em vertical a porta e uma horizontal onde estavam sentado algumas pessoas provavelmente os professores,Tsunade seguiu ate a mesa enquanto eles continuavam parados esperando alguma ordem claro que agora os murmuros ja começavam Tsunade foi ate a mesa onde as outras pessoas estavam e se sentou em uma das 2 cadeiras que sobravam na mesa para ser exata na do centro a outra do canto devia ser do professor atrasado.Pegou uma lista e passou a um outro professor que se levantou e se posicionou em frente a um microfone,a Hime levantou pegou seu microfone que estava na mesa e falou.

Tsunade-1,2,3 testando,certo acho que esta bom.Dirigiu sua atenção aos alunos que se encontravam a fitando com uma expressão curiosa e continuou-Ola para quem não sabe sou Hime Tsunade,esposa do prefeito de Konoha-city e diretora dessa escola,mas continuando muitos devem estar se perguntando como a escola ira funcionar e sera assim:primeiro não importa se vocês estavam no 1,2 ou 3 ano,pois faremos uma prova para testar o nivel de inteligencia de cada um e veremos em qual desses ano se encaixam melhor,segundo,nos não o separaremos em turma e sim em casas,que podem ser,Смелость(coragem em portugues gente as palavras a seguir sera em russo achei que os nomes ficam mais legal espero que gostem se for muito complicado pra vocês eu mudo para um mais simples e de facilidade pra falar),Догадливость(Perspicácia) e премудрость(sabedoria) e sera escolhido atraves de um teste de personalidade,então antes de nós explicarmos o resto a vocês ,nos faremos o primeiro teste para escolher a casa de vocês,o professor Sarutobi Asuma vai chamar os nomes e os que forem chamados podem seguir ate a sala 113,a primeira sala pegando a direita,o professor Baki espera por vocês com a prova.

O professor que estava em frente do microfone começou a falar os nomes dos alunos.

Asuma-Mitsashi Tenten,Yuko Minakari,Hyuuga Neji,Sabaku no Temari,Uchiha Sasuke,Aburame Shino,Makamy Hanson,Animyki Kunama,Orichawa Fuji,Nara Shikamaru,Uzumaki Naruto-Nesse momento ela viu seu vizinho se movendo para a saída_"então seu nome é Naruto,nome maravilhoso que nem ele por sinal",-_Zaku Abumi, Yamanaka Ino,Rock Lee,Miko Nawaki,Tsuchi Kin,Inuzuka Kiba,Haruno Sakura,Miashi Haku,Sabaku no Kankurou,Dosu Kinuta,Akimichi Chouji,Sabaku no Gaara,Hyuuga Hinata.

A Hyuuga saiu em direção a sala não prestara atenção no que a diretora falou então estava seguindo o fluxo de alunos entrou na sala,era extensa,as cadeiras eram estofadas,sua cor preta,vinha com apoios para escrever,deveria ter umas 1000 cadeiras e na frente tinha um palco onde o professor estava entregando as folhas e dando olhares frios para os que se atreviam a falar ficassem quietos,deveria ser um auditorio para reunioes com os alunos e etc..

Seguiu ate ele e pegou a folha que ele alcançou e foi ate uma cadeira vazia e se sentou ao seu lado estava um garoto de cabelos ruivos e não se enganava chamava-se Sabaku no Gaara ele parecia estar concentrado respondendo mas era possivel que estivesse boiando em pensamento que nem ela agora,olhou a folha em sua mão,tinha perguntas com alternativas para responder ia ser rapido,pegou sua caneta azul,mas antes deu uma olhada num quadro que tinha atras do professor estava escrito o seguinte

**"Silencio durante o teste,assim que terminar devolva a mim e siga para o patio dos fundos,qualquer aluno que for pego fora dos limites do patio dos fundos considere esse como seu ultimo dia na escola"**

**Atou Baki**

Resolveu responder as questões pelo jeito esse professor deve ser dificil persoadir,_"melhor"_,respondeu o segunte:

Nome:Hyuuga Hinata

Idade:15 anos

Qual sua matéria favorita?

( )Japonês

(X)Ciencias

( )Matematica

Qual é sua cor favorita?

( )Azul

( )Vermelho

(X)Preto

Sua característica mais marcante:

( )Coragem

( )Lealdade

(X)Perspicácia

Genêro de livro favorito:

( )Aventura

(X)Misterio

( )Terror

Você gosta de:

( )Ler

(X)Musica

( )Comida

( )Outro?Qual?

Seu lugar favorito na cidade:

( )Danceteria

(X)Parque

( )Biblioteca

Se levantou e entregou ao professor,foi ao patio dos fundos pois não queria ser expulsa no primeiro dia mesmo tendo tido uma pontinha de vontade de ir explorar o local.

Se sentou em baixo de uma arvoré na parte menos movimentada do patio,que chatice a escola tava sendo até agora provavelmente nem saberia hoje em que casa ficaria e nem faria a prova pra saber que ano iria ficar se tivesse que esperar todos terminarem essa prova,que saco estava continuando com esses pensamentos produtivos contra a escola quando ouviu um "Oi" virou para fitar a pessoa que disse e se deparou:

Pessoa-Sou Haruno Sakura,prazer,posso me sentar?Falou com um sorriso

Hinata-Claro,Hyuuga Hinata,o prazer é todo meu.Hinata sorriu de volta

Sakura-Isso vai demorar muito ate chamarem para a outra prova.

Hinata-Concordo é uma chatice esperar,em que ano você estava antes de entrar na escola?

Sakura-Primeiro,e você?

Hinata-Tambem,estranha essa escola,nunca imaginaria Tsunade diretora.

Sakura-Você a conhece?

Hinata-Sim,é minha vizinha.

Sakura-Onde você mora?

Hinata-Bairro Prata Dourada.

Sakura-Ah não sabia que você é rica.Falou corando

Hinata-Sou mas não me importo onde você mora?

Sakura-Bairro Arquimedes

Hinata-Legal,la tem parques lindos

Sakura-Verdade,acho muito bonito la,mesmo com os bardeneiros.

Hinata-Ah mas eles tivessem algo pra fazer eles não estariam bardenando por ai.

Sakura-Concordo,por isso acho que fizeram essa escola,escutei Nara Shikamaru dizer que tera aulas extra-curriculares de tarde sobre varias coisas.

Hinata-Ia ser legal não tenho nada para fazer de tarde

Sakura-Tambem acho,não gosto de aguenta meu irmão de tarde é uma peste.

Hinata-Qual o nome?Idade?

Sakura-Touya,tem 11 e vc?

Hinata-15

Sakura-Não perguntei se tem irmão?

Hinata-Ah,Tenho uma irmã de 10,mas é avançada um ano por isso ta na 5.

Sakura-Nossa ela deve ser inteligente

Hinata-Claro do jeito que come livro.Falou um pouco rancorosa

Sakura não sabia o que falar mas para sua sorte foi interrompida por uma voz.

Voz-Hinata-chan?

Hinata levantou o rosto para ver quem a chamava.

Hinata-Sasuke-kun,que foi?

Sasuke-Neji,perguntou se você pode cuidar dos nossos materiais?

Hinata-Onde vão?Perguntou desconfiada

Sasuke-Kiba quer explorar o local,cobertura?(xD)

Hinata-Claro,se alguem pergunta vocês estavam aqui com nós,mas quem vai?

Sasuke-Kiba,Lee,Neji,Shino e eu.

Hinata-uhm,ah quase esqueço,sasuke-kun essa é Haruno Sakura

Sasuke-Oi.Disse friamente e arrastado

Sakura que ate agora estava em transe com a beleza do garoto,corou um pouco mas ninguem percebeu ou ela achou isso.

Sakura-Oi...?

Sasuke-Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura-Ah sim

Sasuke-Ta Hinata-chan,vou indo cuida das nossas coisas,e sem mais brincadeiras com nossas coisas que nem da ultima vez.

Sasuke largou as bolsas que estava segurando ao lado de Hinata,e seguiu ate onde o grupo se encontrava.

Sakura-Ele é..-Disse suspirando

Hinata-Lindo,gostoso,tudo de bom?

Sakura-Maravilhoso-Falou corando

Hinata-Coitada

Sakura-O que?

Hinata-Sim,se você quiser ter algo com ele vai ter que batalhar querida,ele é muito popular entre as garotas.

Sakura-Ele ja namorou com alguem?Tem namorada agora?

Hinata-Sim ele ja namorou alguem,e não,esta solteirissimo.

Sakura-Quem ele ja namorou?

Hinata-Eu,Nara Minako,Tsuchi Kin e uma garota da frança

Sakura-Ele ja namoro contigo e?

Hinata-Não pelo que ele me disse nunca gostou de ninguem com quem ficou ou namorou nem eu.

Sakura-Mas você gosta dele?

Hinata-Não so namorei com ele,pois ele me pediu.

Sakura-Te pediu?

Hinata-Sim,queria afasta seu fã clube que estava lhe incomodando muito na época.

Sakura-unh

* * *

**N/A:Yo Minna-san**

**Yo o que acharam?Esse é o segundo cap,ja mostra como vai ser a escola pode parece complicado e esquisita no começo essa escola mas logo se acustumam,a Hinata podem ver que vai mudar podem ter certeza e dessa escola vocês podem esperar de tudo então não percam o proxim cap vou deixar ate um traxinho pra vocês:**

_Fez o teste em meia hora era muito facil,estava saindo da sala quando alguem trombou com ela,levantou o rosto e viu que era uma garota loira._

_Hinata-Ve se olha por onde anda-Disse ajuntando o seu fichario que tinha caido._

_A garota pegou sua mochila e perguntou_

_Garota loira-O que tu disse?_

_Hinata-Alem de cega e surda"Nossa nunca falei assim com ninguem,ta certo que nunca falei o que pensava mas ta sendo otimo um peso tirado das costas"_

_Loira-So se eu fosse você_

_Hinata-Que graças a Kami-sama não é_

**E ai então esperem para ver no que isso vai dar,Hinata ira se pegar no pau com a loira e quem será a garota?**

**Eu sei mas não vou dizer xD então comentem quem acerta leva um boneco do Deus Grego do time do Asuma**

**Agora as review agradeço à **hi chan,Hinata Hyuuga xD,haruno uchiha sakura,Goddess-chan,Yamanaka Loi,NaNe,(a Nane tbm não entendo russo por isso existe translator)

M.J.H.M.K.M. Company

Agencia de Modelo Corpo Escultural

школа Shinobi

E

Musa Jesy Hyuuga Midorikawa Kyoyama Malfoy

**Agradecem as review incentivos ideias e criticas que estão oferecendo para fazer eu progredir cada vez mais,espero que a fic estejam indo de acordo com o gosto de v6 se não tiver me digam que mudo**

**Musa**

**PS:Cada review dada a uma fic minha você recebe um boneco naruto de sua preferença então review baby**


	3. Novas Amigas

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto-kun não me pertence pertence tudo ao grande Kishimoto-sensei,ta mais fala ele não esteressa nem um pouco não quando tem opções como shika-kun,sasuke-kun,gaara-kun,kiba-kun,neji-kun,Itachi-kun,kabuto-kun,shino-kun...Não concordam**

**Casais-No começo iria fazer os normais mas agora mudei de ideia so descobriram mais tarde**

**

* * *

**

**3-Novas Amigas**

A conversa foi interrompida pela voz de um "prestem atenção" vindo de varias caixas de som.

Voz-Os testes estão terminados e corrigidos falarei a lista da Смелость ,quem for chamado voltara a sala 113 e fara o Teste de ano.

Outra voz sussurrando-Você não se apresentou!

Voz-Ah sim,eu sou Yuuhi Kurenai professora de ciencias,mas continuando Atenção.

Uzumaki Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba

Rock Lee

Komachi Tsuba

Manesaya Tokawa

Mitsashi Tenten

Hikoha Mika

Ninoma Chaly

Komachi Harika

Mihashitora Nosaka

Makoshi Tobaha

Nikusiro futaga

Aeshi ariy

Harnica Pokina

Stein Pricata

Miko Kawaki

Kyoyama Delfiny

Yamanaka Ino

Arika Phonsyo

Haruno Sakura

Sakura-Vou indo Hinata pelo jeito essa é minha casa

Hinata-Xau

Sakura volta a Sala e fica fazendo o teste pra ver qual será seu ano com os outros alunos chamados sob a supervisão de Hatake Kakashi que usava uma mascara tampando a boca,o nariz e um olho.

**10 minutos depois no patio**

Kurenai-Kamiraha Kioshi,e esses são a casa Смелость dirigida por Maito Gai-Professor de Ed Fisica,proxima casa,Догадливость,quero que siga a sala 222,primeira sala à esquerda do salão principal,agora vamos a lista:

Yuko Minakari

Sabaku no Temari

Uchiha Sasuke

Zaku Abumi

Miko Nawaki

Tsuchi Kin

Miashi Haku

Dosu Kinuta

Sabaku no Gaara

Midorikawa Jesy

Makamy Hanson

Animyki Kunama

Orichawa Fuji

Ritoki Minuka

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata-La vou eu,o Kiba,Lee,Shino e neji-niisan ja vieram pegar sua bolsa cadê o Sasuke,aff vou ter que levar mesmo.

Hinata seguiu a tal sala e encontrou o professor Maito Gai que por sinal é um pateta pior que foi fazer comparação a Rock Lee e viu que é igual,pegou a folha com ele e se sentou quando ia começar a escrever escutou alguem a chamando virou e adivinha

Sasuke-Hinata-chan valeu por trazer minha bolsa,mas como tu foi parar nessa casa.

Hinata-Do mesmo jeito que tu

Sasuke-Aff,passa a bolsa então

Hinata-Pega

Hinata jogou a bolsa para ele pelos pés pois se o professor pegasse ela tava perdida não que achasse que o professor tava vendo algo pois estava ocupado demais falando frases esquisitas,graças a deus que não tinha ido para a casa dele.

Fez o teste em meia hora era muito facil,estava saindo da sala quando alguem trombou com ela,levantou o rosto e viu que era uma garota loira.

Hinata-Ve se olha por onde anda-Disse ajuntando o seu fichario que tinha caido.

A garota pegou sua mochila e perguntou

Garota loira-O que tu disse?

Hinata-Alem de cega e surda_"Nossa nunca falei assim com ninguem,ta certo que nunca falei o que pensava mas ta sendo otimo um peso tirado das costas"_

Loira-So se eu fosse você

Hinata-Que graças a Kami-sama não é

As duas ficaram se fitando com faiscas dos olhos que se chocavam o corredor desapareceu e agora o cenario era de chamas pegando fogo.,de repente elas voltam ao corredor

Loira-Sabaku no Temari,Prazer

Hinata-Hyuuga Hinata,igualmente

Temari-Vamos ao patio?

Hinata-Claro

Essa tinha sido sua amizade mais esquisita so que Temari se mostrou muito legal.

Temari-Nossa ja começou a chamada da премудрост,Kankurou deve estar nela

Hinata-Kankurou?

Temari-Meu irmão mais novo,junto com Gaara

Hinata-Sabaku no Gaara?

Temari-Sim por que?

Hinata-Não por nada,é que vocês não são nem um pouco parecidos

Temari-humm,

Enguanto conversavam a voz de Kurenai falava:

Akimichi Chouji

Sabaku no Kankurou

Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Neji

Umiha Obito

Inuzuka Rin

Kamahi Tokana

Rikapa Mashy

Roki Azumo

Miko Sawaki

Ritoki Arisha

Orichawa Ori

Animyki Izume

Makamy Tonny

Hinata-Não acredito que o Neji foi para essa casa!

Temari-Neji é seu irmão?

Hinata-Primo.

Temari-Ah

Sakura-Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Hinata se vira e da de cara com Sakura com outras garotas.

Sakura-Hinata-chan essas são Yamanaka Ino-apontou a uma loira-,Mitsashi Tenten-Dessa vez apontou uma morena de dois coques- e Miko Kawaki-uma ruiva com sardas salpicadas no rosto.

As 3-Prazer

Sakura-Garotas,essa é Hyuuga Hinata-apontou para mim- e?

Temari-Sabaku no Temari.

Sakura-e Sabaku no Temari

A 4(pois dessa vez sakura falou junto)-Prazer

Sakura-Ah eu sou Haruno Sakura

Hinata-Sakura o que quer?Podia ter sido bruta mais tava cansada de apresentações era a pior parte de conhecer pessoas novas.

Sakura-Alem de te apresenta as garotas,conversar,Tenten,so fala de esporte,e isso não entendo nada e Ino de moda que tambem não entendo nada-Falou com uma gota

Hinata-Sendo assim vamos

Continuaram a conversar enguanto eu conversava com Ino e Sakura,Temari e Kawaki discutiam com Tenten dizendo que a seleção Japonesa tinha sim uma chance de ir para a final na copa do mundo esse ano,e a outra dizia que ele so não tinham condições se continuassem com o mesmo tecnico continuaram assim durante uma meia hora dando voltas no patio da escola,quando as caixas de som se fizram ouvir novamente so que dessa vez com a voz da diretora

Tsunade-Pessoal,finalmente acabou os testes estava cansada de ver os resultados"nesse instante um voz falou um "mas fui eu que revisei cada teste Tsunade-sama"que ela ignorou-Os resultados da casa Смелость estão no quadro de entrada do 4 andar,mas deixo que dependendo a Materia você pode estar no 3 em matematica e em 1 de ciencias isso depende de sua prova mas estara escrito la o nome de cada materia e o seu grau de estudo para essa,o mesmo a Догадливость 3 andar e премудрост 2 andar,então boa sorte,as aulas de cada casa sera no andar correspondente qualquer duvida fique pra si mesmos.

Pelo que ela viu os alunos foram para seus andares estavam com gotas na cabeça pela respota da Hime.

Hinata-Bom,então vamos indo Temari.

Temari-Sim,Tchau garotas

Tenten-Ja ne,mas continuamos nossa conversa depois?

Temari-Claro depois das aulas

Ino-Agora sei porque pediram para estarmos aqui as 7 para dar tempo de fazerem esses testes.

Kawaki-É mesmo nem sabem o sufoco que tive para acordar as minhas irmãs de manhã mas vamos?

Sakura-Hai,e xau

A Quatro se despediram e seguiram para seu andar enquanto as duas continuaram no andar que estavam ja que eram o seus,na frente do quadro estava cheio de gente então resolveram esperar os bagunceiros se afastarem

Temari-Nossa que bando de loucos,como esse bakas conseguiram entrar nesse casa?

Gaara-Se você conseguiu porque eles não!.Falou sarcastico

Temari-Ola Maninho,que desprazer te ver,essa é Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara-Prima de Hyuuga Neji suponho?

Hinata-Supôs certo por que?

Gaara-Encontrei com ele veio me dar lição de moral então..

Temari-Gaara tu não arrebento a cara dele né?

Gaara-Não deu,um idiota se intrometeu e perdi a vontade

Temari-Ainda bem,não queria perder mais uma amiga pois você quebra a cara de um amigo ou parente seu.

Gaara-Ai que exagero,você so parou de falar com 10 e 2 criaram uma revolução fazendo as amigas delas nunca mais falarem com você nada demais

Temari-Ora

Sasuke-Yo! u.u

Hinata-Sasuke-kun ohayou?

Sasuke e Gaara-Você?

Temari-Vocês se conhecem?

Gaara-É o idiota que me impediu de bater no paspalho

Sasuke-É um baka que queria bater no Neji.

Ficaram lançando olhares de odio mas diferente das garotas não pararam e se tornaram amigos então Hinata teve que interromper

Hinata-Parem,Sasuke esse é Sabaku no Gaara irmão mais novo da minha amiga Sabaku no Temari-Aponto para temari- e Gaara esse é Uchiha Sasuke,melhor amigo do idiota que tu queria bater e um dos meus melhores amigos agora parem de se comportar como crianças que não são, e Sasuke guarde energia para brigar com Itachi e você-se dirigindo a Gaara-fique quieto senão,não vai conseguir sair hoje à noite-Gaara ia perguntar sobre o que ela estava se referindo?Como sabia?E se tinha sido Temari que falou? mas ela prosseguiu-Você sabe por que eu te digo?Pois sempre vou la e ja te vi?E não foi a Temari que me conto das fugas pois ela nem sabe aonde você vai,agora vamos os idiotas ja sairam dali.

* * *

**N/A:Yo**

**Gente ai ta o 3 cap demorei não é,gomen estava ocupada olhando os ultimos cap de Naruto que tem na Net to pensando em começar a baixar mas não sei qual se tiverem um bom tipo Naruto ou Inu Yasha falem ok.**

**Sasuke e Gaara não estão se dando muito bem será que isso vai continuar a confusão pode ou não acontecer veremos não é desses dois e de mim tudo é possivel xD**

Hinata Hyuuga xD

NaNe

Yamanaka Yumi

Christopher Ino-baka

Hyuuga Danoninho

haruno uchiha sakura

**Muito obrigada por comentarem principalmente a Hina,Nane e a Hinatinha que sempre estão comentando nas minhas fics vlw vou indo tenho outras fics para postar bjokas**

**Musa Hyuuga **


	4. Detenção

Disclaimer

Naruto-kun não me pertence pertence tudo ao grande Kishimoto-sensei,ta mais fala ele não esteressa nem um pouco não quando tem opções como shika-kun,sasuke-kun,gaara-kun,kiba-kun,neji-kun,Itachi-kun,kabuto-kun,shino-kun...Não concordam

Casais-No começo iria fazer os normais mas agora mudei de ideia so descobriram mais tarde

4-Detenção

Ja havia uma semana desde o dito primeiro dia,onde estou no momento?na porta da diretoria.Motivo?Pois tentei quebrar a cara da Kin.Quem é Kin?Ja chega de pergunta não é,acho melhor contar do começo.

o0o Flash Back o0o

Estava na aula de Educação Fisica com o professor Maito Gai,acabei ficando no segundo ano nessa materia e o pior não conhecia ninguêm,Temari ficou no Terceiro como ela podia ser tão boa numa materia tão problematica(to com crise de Shikamaru xD).Ta tinha o Gaara e o Sasuke mais esses não contava pois mais brigavam do que conversavam,o gentinha que não se da bem,achei melhor ver o que o professor estava falando.

Gai-Bom,pessoal agora coloquem seus dedinhos(xD) no chão,isso,não pode flexionar os joelhos Sr.Maikoy,parabens Srta. Hyuuga.

Depois de mais alguns alongamentos ele foi direto ao ponto.

Gai-Bom,Srta Miko,Tsuchi quero que escolhem times para jogar voley.O mesmo para vocês Sr Sabaku,Uchiha.

Os 4-Hai

O jogo ate que foi estavamos com 5 pontos na frente,mais um ganhavamos,tinha ficado no time de Nawaki,que descobri ser irmã mais nova de Kawaki,realmente os nomes são parecidos,pelo menos achei alguêm no horario de Fisica para conversar.Achei que ia ficar feliz se ganhassemos me enganei,a pior coisa que fiz foi marcar o ponto da vitoria,as garotas correram para me abraçar achei que esta tudo paz e amor,ate sentir um braço me puxando e segundos depois um soco nada amigavel,a verdade é que nunca tinha levado um soco,mas agora sabia que não era agradavel,era ruim,muito ruim,me levantei ,limpei o sangue da minha boca e me fui indo ate a quadra do lado onde estavamos,ta essa era minha intenção mas quando me virei levei um empurrão me fazendo cair novamente,ta eu disse que ia mudar,não queria ser radical,mas quem é que esta me empurrando não tinha visto a cara da figura mas nem me importava pois quando a ver ela vai estar desfigurada,levantei ,passei a mão mo meu cabelo e me virei para ver o atentado,não me lembrei de cara quem era mais depois vi que era a capitã do outro time,como se chamava,a sim Tsuchi alguma coisa,ela veio para cima de mim,desviei e dei uma joelhada bem na barriga,ela cambaleou para trás,gritou o que eu entendi como vaca,espera aí vaca,quem ela pensa pra me chamar assim,corri para cima dela e ela fez o mesmo cada um com o punho levantado e teria dado ate um impacto feio se não tivessemos sido inutilizadas,sim ela foi segurada por Sasuke,a garota estava quase tendo um infarte não sabia se era por causa de estar impedida de tentar,sim tentar pois ela não ia conseguir quebrar minha cara ou por estar sendo abraçada por um dos mais lindos da escola,isso mesmo,em uma semana,Sasuke,Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino,Haku ficaram super populares cada um do seu jeito.Mais eu tambêm estava presa por quem não sabia pois seu corpo estava de encontro com minhas costas mas uma coisa eu sei ele tem um corpo maravilhoso e isso da para sentir,so não mais que esse perfume de tulipas que estava me hipnotizando,tratei de tentar sair da li,mas logo ouvi uma voz fria que me fez perder as esperanças que nem sabia que tinha.

Gaara-Acho melhor você parar Hinata.-murmurou

Kin-Me larga

Hinata-Pode me largar?-No mesmo tom

Kin-Sasuke

Gaara-Você vai tentar bater na Kin?-Idem ao primeiro

Sasuke-Para de se mexer Garota

Hinata-Hai Gaara-kun,como você adivinho?murmurou sarcastica

Kin-Então me solta

Gaara-Então não te largo.Murmurou o ruivo

Sasuke-Para quieta.

Hinata-Sabe não sei se reparou,mas você esta praticamente me prensando contra ti e eu estou sendo alvo de todas as garotas me olhando feio,e bater em todas vai ser cansativo.

Kin-Não paro me solta

Gaara-Ok,mas tenho certeza que você não vai gostar.

Sasuke-Não

Hinata-Por que não?Disse saindo de seu abraço e o olhando,para dar de cara com duas coisas que me deixaram pasmas,primeira o professor estava do lado de Gaara,e o pior esse estava com a roupa rasgada,suando,estava vermelho,ofegante,e sangrando alem do olho roxo que completa o pacote que diz para qualquer um entender,que ele tinha brigado.Me virei para ver Kin e Sasuke,este estava no mesmo estado que Gaara,pronto parece que a discussão dos dois foi um passo adiante,olhei para o professor novamente este murmurava coisas como o poder da juventude esta no caminho errado,cadê o amor nos jovens e etc,ia sair dali rapidinho quando vi que o professor teve sua atenção centrada em mim e nos demais.

Gai-Essa juventude me deixa puto(olha o palavriar Sensei xD),Hyuuga,Tsuchi,Uchiha,Sabaku os quatro para a diretoria,depois passem na enfermaria para se limparem o resto podem voltar as suas respectivas atividades.

Segui para a sala da Hime,no meu lado estavam Gaara e Sasuke,não por vontade propria mas sim pois ele estavam me escoltando como se fosse um bicho,Hello a monstrenga aqui é ela e não eu.

Hinata-Da para deixarem eu respirar.

Sasuke-Falou alguma coisa?

Hinata-Da pra pararem!!!

Gaara-Com o quê?

Hinata-Hello,a monstrenga aqui não sou eu.

Kin-É sim,pois certeza que não sou eu

Hinata-Então sua certeza esta errada

Kin-Ora sua..

Sasuke-Chegamos

Flash Backo Off

Olhamos a porta Sasuke foi ate ela e bateu uma vez,nada

Gaara-Tu não sabe fazer nada mesmo.Deu uma batida um pouco mais forte,nada

Kin-Homens não servem mesmo.Foi la e deu um chute na porta que alem de barulho não adiantou nada

Sasuke-Acho que não tem ninguêm

Hinata-Com licença

Ele me olharam e sairam da frente

Hinata-Entrega de Sakê para Hime Tsunade.Gritei perto da porta

Kin-Tu é louca

Gaara-Concordo

Sasuke-Realmente...

Não terminou a frase pois a escultura da diretora,apareceu na porta,com o cabelo desarrumado e um fio de baba na boca,resumindo estava durmindo

Tsunade-Cadê meu Sakê?

Hinata-Não tem

Ela me olhou

Tsunade-Hinata você mentiu para mim,de novo.

Hinata-Que seja,brigue com o Jiraya ja que foi ele que me ensinou a te acordar,mas podemos tratar da minha detenção logo.

Tsunade-Certo entrem.

Me sentei na cadeira assim como os outros

Tsunade-Pelo estado andaram brigando,quem com quem?

Kin-Eu e essa mocreia,Sasuke-kun e Gaara-kun,pois...

Tsunade-Não quero saber o motivo,como detenção vocês teram que ficar Sabado e Domingo limpando os dormitorios...

Kin-Que dormitorios?

Tsunade-Não me interrompa,vocês teram que limpar os dormitorios junto com Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke-Que hora é para estarmos aqui?

Gaara-O que eles fizeram?

Tsunade-As 10 ta bom,cabularam aula de Historia e foram pegos por Baki,ah e é claro se por acaso mais alguêm aprontar algo ajudaram vocês afinal não deve ser facil limpar 300 quartos sozinhos

Todos-OO

Tsunade-Agora tchau

A Hime praticamente nos expulsou da sala,segui para o laboratorio de ciencias afinal ja tinha batido para o ultimo periodo.

Gaara-Hinata você conhece Tsunade?

Hinata-Sou vizinha dela

Sasuke-Quem será esses que vão limpar com a gente?

Hinata-Vcoê ja esqueceu Sasuke?

Sasuke-Eu?Não.-ele parou e pensou depos copntinuou-Esqueci o que?

Hinata Gota-Haruno Sakura é aquela garota que te apresentei,Uzumaki Naruto é neto de Tsunade pelo que me lembro.

Sasuke-Ah,aquela de cabelo rosa.

Kin-Ela deu castigo para o proprio neto

Gaara-Ela não é normal.

Kurenai-Vejo que ja voltaram da diretoria agora vão para a sala.

Hinata-Kurenai-sensei você tambêm não devia estar la?

Kurenai-Ora eu estou indo a sala dos professores levar as fichas de detenção.

Gaara-De quem é?

Kurenai começou olhar uma ficha por uma enquanto falava-Fuuma Sasame,Tokinakazahi Sai,Nara Shikamaru,Sabaku no Temari,Makito Tatuya,Dosu Kinuta

Kin-Então da 4,6,10

Gaara-12

Kin-Que seja

Kurenai-O que estão falando?

Sasuke-Tsunade disse que se tivesse mais alguêm com detenção hoje ira nos ajudar a limpar os dormitorios amanhã e Domingo

Kurenai-Então vocês conseguiram ajuda agora para sala.Ela exigiu

Kin-Mas temos que ir as enfermaria.

Kurenai-Vocês duas não precisam então vão para sala,mas os dois podem ir se quiser.

Hinata-Ok.Disse saindo na frente não iria ficar sozinha com essa baranga.Estava prestando tanta atenção que nem vi quando em trombei em alguêm

Hinata-Auch.Disse me levantando

Temari-Oh idiota olha por onde anda.Disse a outra se levantando tambêm

Hinata-Ola pra você tambêm Temari

Temari-Hinata não vi que era tu.

Hinata-Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim

Temari-Concordo

Hinata-Omde você estava indo?

Temari-Convencer Kurenai de não me colocar em detenção.

Hinata-Não faz isso a detenção vai ser melhor em conjunto.

Temari-Anh?

Hinata-Sabe eu,tambêm estou em detenção e sei o que faremos.

Temari-O que?

Hinata-Kurenai vai te contar quando voltar,acho que você vai gostar,vou indo

Temari-Hinata volta aqui,me conta vai,droga ela ja foi.

**N/A:Yo Minna-san**

Podem me xinga a vontade pelo sumiço,mas eu tava sem PC u.u

Ele voltou faz uma semana falta arrumar algumas coisas,mas dentro de um tempo ja vou pode volta a posta

Esse cap eu ja tinha feito por isso ja to postando vou tenta voltar a posta as minhas fics com mais fequencia mas tudo depende da minha inspiração e da escola que tbm ta me ocupando muito tempo.

Quanto aos comentarios,fico imensamente feliz de sabe que alguem ainda le minhas fics obrigada

haruno uchiha sakura

Debi Poynter

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Christopher Ino

ItachiSaru

NaNe

Vlw mesmo

Bem é isso ai espero que gostem e comentem,é so apertar um botão e escrever o que lhe vem a cabeça xD

Musa-Sama


End file.
